


it’s sweetest in the middle

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt’s favourite place in the world was right between Claire’s legs, in the crease of her inner thigh where it felt as though he could drown in how she smelt, in how she tasted. Her sweat, the wetness only pooling more and more the longer he kept his head nuzzled between her thighs, it was a touch of insanity that cured all the day’s ailments; he would call her body a temple if it didn’t earn him a swat around the head for the dumb pun.Her legs parted hesitantly at first, soft in contrast to the rough pads of Matt’s fingertips. Claire was no delicate flower, not passive by any means but Matt had felt fewer things more luxurious than the silk of her skin. If she allowed it he would sooth his hands over the curve of her hips for hours, warmth radiating off of her only to add to his personal world on fire.





	it’s sweetest in the middle

Matt’s favourite place in the world was right between Claire’s legs, in the crease of her inner thigh where it felt as though he could drown in how she smelt, in how she tasted. Her sweat, the wetness only pooling more and more the longer he kept his head nuzzled between her thighs, it was a touch of insanity that cured all the day’s ailments; he would call her body a temple if it didn’t earn him a swat around the head for the dumb pun.

Her legs parted hesitantly at first, soft in contrast to the rough pads of Matt’s fingertips. Claire was no delicate flower, not passive by any means but Matt had felt fewer things more luxurious than the silk of her skin. If she allowed it he would sooth his hands over the curve of her hips for hours, warmth radiating off of her only to add to his personal world on fire.

Perhaps that was why it was called falling in love; the feeling of hands rising across a lover’s body and falling with each gentle dip. Love at first sight was unreachable for Matt but he still believed that it was all a process of falling, you take one foot off of the Cliffside and hope for the best.

Claire hated it when he teased, she wasn’t particularly impatient but Matt thrived of pulling her apart like a doll by its strings. There were few things he loved more than being between a woman’s thighs, why would he ever rush? They had all the time in the world and he was going to spend each second exactly how he pleased.

“Come on.” Claire sighed.. The sight of Matt between her legs was a pretty one, sweatpants hanging low on his hips and his shirt long forgotten on the floor beside them. His hair was never not a mess, sticking up in wild directions and only ever tamed by Claire’s nurturing hands, though sometimes she only made it worse.

On days where he was taking a little too long with his mouth pressed against her inner thigh, Claire’s hands would find themselves knotted up in his hair. No longer the doll but rather the puppeteer, with a sharp tug she’d yank Matt to the left where his mouth’s attention was actually craved. At first it was only gentle pulling, softly guiding him where she needed him most but as the months went on and she learnt that the Devil not only put up with pain but enjoyed it- that was when the fun began.

Matt hummed thoughtfully, low in the back of his throat. His eyes remained open and stared blankly at the warm skin he’d mapped with his hands countless times, still heavy-lidded and pretty as ever. His fingers dug a little harder into Claire’s thighs as she tugged him towards her pussy, the scent of her arousal making him groan and press his hips down against the bed to get some kind of friction.

With other girlfriends, Matt had been able to play off leaving bruises. How would he know? What benefit would it give him anyways if it was on purpose, it wasn’t like he could see the love bites on someone’s neck or his fingertips bruised into someone’s thighs. Claire wasn’t just some girlfriend, she knew if he could hear her bones creaking and her heart pounding then there was something he could sense when it came to the marks he left.

Never anywhere public, that was the one rule. Matt would always play coy, smile darkly over the top of his tinted glasses and cross his heart. They weren’t for anyone else to see anyways, he couldn’t have cared less to mark Claire up for some possessive reason like that. He couldn’t see them like most people could but he could feel the heat radiating off from them as they healed, only for a day or two before they faded but he knew they were there.

There was nothing hesitant about the way Matt ate Claire out. He started off slow at first, pressing a gentle kiss to her clit to feel her body relax around him before swiping the flat of his tongue across her clit again. Some days it felt as though he lived purely for the moments he got her heart to skip a beat, the fluttering in her chest and sharp intake of breathe the best kind of love letter.

Slowly but surely, he’d kiss his way down her cunt with kisses like butterfly wings till he reached her hole. By that point Claire’s fingers had tightened in his hair, making it impossible for Matt to move from where his face was pressed against her. The feeling of nothing but his warm breathe and anticipation was enough to get her to pull again, digging her nails into his roots to make sure he got the message.

Matt practically growled against her pussy before licking up from her hole to her clit, flicking his tongue up once he reached the top just to hear Claire huff out a breathy moan. Some days she likes it slow, enjoys the slow drag of his fingers inside of her and his crafty mouth taking its time with each cautious kiss and lick.

Other days she wants it so she can see her wetness and his spit practically dripping from Matt’s mouth, wants him to keep her hips pressed flush to the bed and keep fucking her with his fingers till she’s almost crying with how badly she wants to come. 

Those days Matt excels, he’s good all of the time but he thrives on the days Claire wants him to get her off as many times as he likes. With that voice like honey whispering just how hot it is that he got her so worked up that she’s going to cry, it’s not difficult to understand why most of her time off at work has been used up.

He trailed two fingers thoughtfully around her hole while continuing licking around her clit, his nose brushing gently against the dark curls neatly trimmed. Claire wasn’t a talker like Matt was. She found it far more effective to show rather than tell, and her way of telling him to hurry up and finger her was to dig the heel of her foot into his back. Matt merely breathed out a chuckle before sinking his fingers inside, the feeling of her pussy tight around him only making it more difficult not to reach his hand down and touch himself.

Matt had long since gotten over wishing to have his sight back but what he wouldn’t give to see Claire splayed out before him. He hadn’t seen much art before the accident but he could only imagine she’d look something like the paintings, the angels and the goddesses with their bodies immortalised forever in marble. If the sounds she made were any sort of sign, then she’d be the most beautiful piece in the gallery.

It wasn’t till Claire noticed the slow building ache in her stomach that she also realised how she’d been grinding down on Matt’s mouth, rolling her hips in some sort of rhythm that he kept up with easily. With one leg over his shoulder and the other spread as far as it could go, there was a perfect view of Matt’s mouth working wonders across her pussy and his fingers curled and dipping in and out steadily despite her body’s attempt to keep them inside.

He always looked pretty, big hopeful brown eyes and a stupid boyish grin that Claire had only just let herself start saying yes to; he looked the prettiest however with his tongue pressed against her clit.

Claire dug her heel harder into Matt’s back, their own language when all words had vanished from her mouth and Matt was too busy to speak. They didn’t need words, he could hear how her heartbeat had picked up and her muscles had begun to tighten up in anticipation of release.

“Shit-“ Claire let one handful of Matt’s hair go so she could grab a hold of the bedside table beside them, grounding herself by digging her nails into the smooth wood as opposed to the slippery silk sheets Matt insisted he had to sleep on. 

The hand that was still tangled up in his hair gripped even harder as he let go of her thigh to instead lay his arm across her pelvis. Without stopping his assault on her clit, Matt pressed down so that Claire couldn’t wiggle or arch herself away from him and pressed another finger slowly alongside the other two.

Most days it was a mixture of both the gentle and rough, the combination of Matt’s fingers fucking Claire to the point of orgasm and then through it, thumbing circles across the hood of her clit and then the tenderness of the kisses pressed to her thighs and down her pussy as the shock of her orgasm slowly died down. Things weren’t always so black and white, and they both liked it that way.

Matt’s favourite place in the world was right between Claire’s legs but if he had to pick another it would be in her arms, her body a solid weight against him and her heart a drum within her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
